


Silent Wanting

by emperor_taquito



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blindfolds, Cute, F/M, Handcuffs, Horny, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Lemon, Light BDSM, Mutual Pining, OT8, One Shot, Oral Sex, Photo Shoots, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Short One Shot, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emperor_taquito/pseuds/emperor_taquito
Summary: Y/n has been interested in Bang Chan for some time. But never had she thought he would reciprocate those feelings.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Silent Wanting

You sat back at the makeup station where you were cleaning up the last of your equipment but still semi-watching the photoshoot going on to the side of you.

It was not your first time styling the members of Stray Kids and probably would not be the last as you really loved working with the motley crew since they were always so sweet and polite. You had styled Felix today and had some entertaining conversations varying from him reminiscing about Australia and his family to making silly voices and seeing who could make the better animal sounds. Overall, you found your job to be much more pleasant with these guys, as fame had not seemed to reach their egos yet. 

As you picked up the last few trays of makeup, you heard the boys wrapping up the photo shoot for the Unlock: In Life Go Live concert advertisement posters. You were definitely excited to see how the pictures turned out, so you abandoned your task and walked over to the photographer. He gladly showed you how your work held up against the blinding lights of the studio on Felix and you had to say, Felix looked absolutely fantastic. Even though you were not particularly fond of mullets, you somehow made it look fantastic on him, although you had to give him credit for being able to work any hairstyle. 

While looking through all the photos of the boys, the ones of Chan stirred something in you. Since you had been working with Stray Kids for a while, you did get to know them quite well and, while you hate to admit it, you developed a rather large crush on the leader. 

Quickly getting uncomfortable with having these feelings upset in public, you thanked the photographer and ran back to finish cleaning your very not hot or sexy stand to ease your urges. 

After you finished picking up, you saw Chan approaching you but Felix popped over before he could reach you, all giddy, and flung his arms out to ask for a hug. You smiled brightly and accepted the hug while being glad the person causing a meltdown within you had to wait for a minute.

“Thank you so much y/n! I really like how you did my hair and makeup and I hope to work with you again!” Felix said when he let go.

“No problem Felix! I hope to work with you again too.” You replied happily.

Chan finally moved closer from hanging back to let Felix talk to you and joined in the conversation.

“Thank you for your good work y/n, we all really appreciate the effort you put in here.” He smiled brightly while progressively inching closer to you. 

Felix nodded his head in agreement with Chan’s statement. And started to ramble a bit about some show he was watching while reaching out to touch your arms every so often. You didn’t really notice because you were used to skinship with people you enjoyed talking to. 

Chan was not thrilled with Felix touching you so incessantly and wanted to let the younger member know. He quickly slid over to your side and gently wrapped an arm around your shoulders.

He looked at Felix with a kind but firm expression. “Y/n looks a bit stressed, maybe you should go and talk off Chanbin’s ears instead, ya?” 

Felix quickly caught on to what he meant, as the leader would not stop talking about you in the dorms. “Okay, there was something I needed to talk with him about anyway.”

As he turned and walked away to the rest of the members, Chan leaned his head close to your ear and pulled you into a firm hug that sent shivers down your spine due to your earlier complications. 

“Y/n?”

“Yes Chan?”

“You really do seem tense,” he lowered his tone, “I would love to help you relieve some of that tension.” He said as he gently dragged his lips against the side of your face. 

Your head was spinning from an intense mixture of horniness and confusion. It never once crossed your mind that Chan would ever reciprocate your feelings, let alone offer such a tantalizing request. 

“I, I think that maybe, um,” you stumbled over your words due to your flustered state, “yes, yep, I am most definitely for surely tense. I am, I’ll stop talking now” You finish as you curl your head into his chest from embarrassment.

He chuckles lightly, pulling away to reach for your hand. He guides you to the door and you make your way to a secondary location.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once you arrived at a hotel, he leads you up the elevator, passing the check-in. You arrived at a nice door and he pulled out the card key and opened the door. He pauses before opening the door all the way. 

“I have an idea. Would you like to go along with it?” He asks with an expectant look. 

You, having absolutely no idea what he is referring to but willing to try most any kinky thing so you quickly nod your head for approval. With your consent, he leads you into the room and seats you on the edge of the king-sized bed. 

“Close your eyes y/n, I’m going to put something over your eyes.” Chan states as he brushes the side of your face tenderly.

You close your eyes obediently and eagerly await. 

You hear some shuffling for a few seconds and suddenly feel a soft fabric covering your eyes. He spreads your legs slightly to look over your head and smooths down your hair before tying the blindfold off. Before moving away, he kisses the top of your head as he drops his hands down your shoulders, dragging one hand to meet the other while you feel the mattress dip with his weight behind you. 

Chan situates himself and slowly takes off his shirt behind you and shuffles his legs to drop on either side of yours. Once his shirt is discarded, he rests both his hands back on your shoulders and lightly drags his fingers to the buttons of your top. He presses his chest up against your back as he begins kindly removing you from the confines of your clothing, gently dragging your top off your shoulders after the last button is undone. 

“I see you dressed up for me.” He says, his raspy voice sending shivers of excitement through your veins. 

You realized he was referring to your lacey bralette that you just happened to be wearing. You thanked the heavens for this comfy thing doubling flawlessly as lingerie. 

A sudden warmth hit your neck as Chan began trailing kisses down to your shoulder. He gently nibbled at your shoulder as he started to trail his hands down your side, exploring every curve of your upper body. 

With your nether regions throbbing, you release a small whimper when his hands reach the waistband of your panties in desperate need of attention to that area. You feel him grin against your skin, in one swift motion he scoots to the side and pushes you on your back down on the bed. He grabs you by the wrists and pulls your arms up above your head. 

“Stay.” He says with a certain dominance about his voice causing you to gush in your panties. You quickly nod your head in response.

He traces your veins with his fingertips down your arms to meet at your collarbone where he places his lips as he lifts and moves his hands down to unbutton your pants. As he removes your pants, he pauses to enjoy the feeling of your hips in his hands and kisses down to your left breast, teasing the edge of the fabric covering the wanted area. Chan lightly drops his hips over your panties after completely removing your pants. You let out a moan as your sexes meet, not realizing just how desperate you had become for attention to the area. 

Chan, having very much enjoyed your lovely sound, removed himself from you for a brief moment to remove his own pants and fit himself back between your legs once finished, plopping right back on your pelvis. You arch your back from the friction followed by a stifled mewl and your arms jerking out of position towards him.

“I told you to stay there babygirl, now I’ll just have to make sure you stay put.” He grabs your wrists again, but this time you hear a rattling as he holds your arms above your head with one hand while the rattle sound comes from his other. You soon realize that the rattling was a set of handcuffs as Chan attaches the cuffs on your wrists. 

You feel cold for a second as he lifts himself away from you. Due to the blindfold, you are a bit confused as to why he left until you feel something else going on near your hands.

“There,” he pulls your arm lightly to show you that the cuffs are now attached to the bedframe, “you won’t be going anywhere now.”

A delighted grin spreads across your lips as this is something you’ve only dreamed of having Chan do to you. He notices your grin and chuckles lightly as he leans over to softly kiss your lips. You soon kiss back making him deepen the kiss as he kneels on the bed in front of you, leaning over you with both arms on either side of your head.

He drops his waist to meet yours and begins grinding on your womanhood with his very apparent hard-on. You moan heavily into the kiss. 

After a few feverish minutes, Chan pulls away leaving you gasping to catch your breath. Soon after pulling away, you feel him begin kissing downward from your cheek to your neck, down your torso, to your panty line. You wiggle about from the feathery kisses leading down your body, delighted giggles following. The feeling of his warm hands grace your waist, he hooks his fingers under the waistband and gently pulls your panties down while you feel his impatience, hot breaths bouncing off your pelvis as he eagerly awaits your unwrapped present.

Your breath hitches once he pulls the garment from your ankles while placing his lips down to where his breaths previously hit. He greedily begins sucking at your tender flesh, which will definitely form a hickey later. After Chan is satisfied with his creation, he moves downward, gently licking at your moist tender skin. The explosive feeling of goodness floods your body as you begin to wiggle a bit while letting out distressed moans. 

“Are you enjoying yourself, princess?” Chan questions you briefly.

“Yes! Oh God yes! Please don’t stop!” You wiggle around searching for the missing warmth, still blindfolded. 

“Good,” he roughly grabs your hips and holds you down, “stay still now.”

Now holding you down, he heatedly laps at your labia searching for your clit. Once you spill over with loud fervent gasps, he is fairly certain he found the treasure he was looking for as he is intoxicated by your singing voice. He ferociously flicks his tongue around until you feel that wondrous feeling of an approaching climax. He continues at a fast pace as you finally feel yourself fall over your climax, your body quivering from the euphoric release he granted you. 

Unsure if you finish or not, he continued. 

“Chan! That’s enough!” You almost yell, squirming under his grasp as your now oversensitized nether regions begin to pulse in revolt to the action. 

He quickly lifts himself away while reaching to remove your blindfold. Chan smiles sweetly at you as he wipes your dripping juices from his chin. You smile back with deep breaths heaving from your chest. You move your leg up closer to cover your now cold womanhood but accidentally bump Chan’s now aching member causing him to throw back his head in both pain and excitement. 

You flail your hands about and look up, “I would absolutely love to help you with that but I’m a bit tied up at the moment.” Chan smiles at your joke.

Suddenly, you are blessed by the vision of Chan’s abs right in your face as he reaches across to unhook you from the cuffs. After leaning back and yeeting away the cuffs, Chan helps you sit up against the pillows as your breathing has finally regulated. 

You look at him with a glint in your eyes as you reach over and shove him down onto the heap of pillows, taking him by surprise. You snake your arms around his neck and kiss him just as feverishly as before, but this time, you’re in charge. With Chan pinned beneath you, you slowly scoot your way down his waist dragging your womanhood against his chest down to his throbbing shaft. You begin slowly grinding on him, his face contorting with desperation. 

While he found your teasing amusing, he was no longer able to hold back. He flips you back underneath him and nearly tears his boxer briefs in an effort to remove them. He reaches onto the nightstand closest to him and snatches a condom to put on.

“Are you ready?” He asks you heatedly.

As he rests himself at your entrance, you let out a quick, “Yes.” and he immediately plunges into you with little reprieve from his size. 

You gasp, throwing your head back at the feeling of your insides being scrambled. He begins to pound faster into your womanhood as he drops his head to rest on your shoulder. You lift your legs and wrap them around his waist for a better angle as he continues to ravage you.

After a madly passionate few more seconds, he tenses up, releases his semen into the condom, and pulls out slowly. He flops down beside you and discards the condom. Once he regains a bit of his strength, he pulls you into a hug and you both adjust yourselves accordingly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

After you wash each other up, you both wrap yourselves in the fluffy hotel robes, flop on the bed, and turn on the tv to a random movie. You lay curled up beside Chan with your head on his chest as he monotonously rubs your shoulder with a smile on his lips. You both stay that way through the night.


End file.
